


so for once in my life, let me get what I want

by thenightpainter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein - Freeform, Background Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Crack and Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Grindelwald is in the past WHERE HE BELONGS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jacob is a conspiracy theorist, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Newt has a Niffler named Jerry, No Grindelwald, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percival Graves is SO DONE, Protective Original Percival Graves, Slow Burn, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, fluff later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: “BREAKING NEWS: FOOTAGE OF UNEXPLAINED NEW YORK ‘DEATH CLOUD’ GOES VIRAL”Percival Graves had a horrible nightmare just like this once. More or less, it certainly didn’t involve an obscurus, that just made it a hell of a lot worse.New York, the city that never sleeps, people always say. Graves wished it did sometimes, then he could actually sleep too.





	1. Tragedy has a hold on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I will add additional tags/warnings as needed. Tentatively, 12 chapters planned, but that may change. 
> 
> M rating for now, I'm not completely decided on where this is gonna go...
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 03/2018 - So.... You may have noticed...no updates in a while. At this point I can say that there will be no more. I'm going to leave this where it is, though there was going to be another major arch before the end.   
> New readers: Sorry.

Credence Barebone stepped out into the cold January air, emerging from the steps leading down to the subway. He began his walk home, wrapping the old coat around him. Credence had been on break from college for several weeks after handing in his thesis. He should be celebrating, Tina had told him, but he really couldn’t find himself feeling too pleased about anything. After 4 years of going to university purely getting by on a scholarship and working odd part time jobs he wasn’t sure what this would change in his life. Credence had wanted to go to law school but that was far out of the question for him. 

Tina had suggested for him to move somewhere, work for a while and finally move away from his adoptive mother, but Credence wasn’t even sure how he’s do that. Where would he even go, where would he work, besides, he couldn’t leave his sisters. 

He wasn’t like Tina, he wasn’t  _ really _ magical. Credence had met Tina last year when he bumped into her and apologized. She was very surprised and asking how he was able to see her. It wasn’t too soon after that Credence had discovered the world of magic. 

A couple months ago Tina had been seeing him more frequently and showing him more and more spells. Credence was always amazed by them, but always felt sad afterwards because she got to continue living in the magical world and he had to go back to Ma's house. Tina had offered to take him to some wizarding shops in December, apparently her boss was in England so it wouldn’t be a problem, but Credence never got the chance with Ma being super strict about everything around Christmas. He was an adult, but while he lived in her house he had to follow her rule. 

~~~

In the evening Credence found himself outside again. It had been a particularly bad night at home. When Credence got home that afternoon, Ma had already been on edge. 

Then one of the girls talked about school, Credence didn’t even remember what she had asked, but it was an innocent question. Ma had yelled. The girls had cried. Credence had stood up, he wasn’t sure what took over him this time, but he just couldn’t let Ma yell at the girls this time. She had yelled some more, but this time. Something about being grateful and not talking back to her that way, then she kicked him out. 

He was out on the bottom of the steps, he looked back to see the heavy door slam and to hear the locks clicking behind him, It was a cold night, he hadn’t even thought to grab at least a sweater on his way out. 

Credence wanders, he thought of the park, but that night he was drawn to the lights of the city. There was nothing he could do but walk, nowhere he could go, Credence didn’t really have the opportunity to make friends with everything. He had no money on him either, he should have learned by now, the thinks. Credence just wanted to disappear, to fade away. To be gone and to have no one notice. He had blacked out sometimes, not remembering what happened at night, sometimes he hoped he just wouldn’t wake up, but somehow he always did, having to return back to the house. It was only for the girls that he had been sticking around this place, still living in that house, who knows what their lives would be like if he wasn’t around sometimes. 

Holding back the tears, the cold in his face wasn’t helping, Credence walked further and further towards the lights of the city. He passed dozens of people, none even turned their attention to him. Several couples walking by, a number of people smoking, some walking their dogs. He just kept walking and staring at the lights. 

Then, maybe it was just the tears flooding his eyes and the cold, but Credence felt everything blurring around him. The lights all around, it was as if he was spinning, rising above the lights, and then everything went black.    

~~~

Credence woke up suddenly with the sun in face and two men standing above him. He had blacked out again. But this was different, his body ached everywhere, it took him a moment to realize he was lying in a pile of bricks. He was bleeding, there was blood all over his arms, his shirt torn.  

“Hello? Can you tell us your name?” One of the men said. It took Credence a moment to realize that these were policemen. 

“He’s probably on drugs” says the other man. 

Credence can’t seem to respond. 

“We’re gonna have to take him in”

“Alright, let's go” one of the men says to Credence before pulling him up by his arm. The other man then pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Credence was in shock, unsure what was happening. 

  
  



	2. Percival Graves' terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

“BREAKING NEWS: FOOTAGE OF UNEXPLAINED NEW YORK ‘DEATH CLOUD’ GOES VIRAL”

 

Percival Graves had a horrible nightmare just like this once. More or less, it certainly didn’t involve an obscurus, that just made it a hell of a lot worse.  

Almost running into the MACUSA headquarters he had seen the footage on every screen he’d passed. Some no-maj with a camera phone had managed to take a video of a fucking obscurus, here in the middle of the city. 

New York, the city that never sleeps, people always say. Graves wished it did sometimes, then he could actually sleep too.  

As Graves walks into the room, he hears dozens of voices.  

“This is it, we’ve been exposed, there’s no going back from this.” “How can there even be an obscurus, the last one anyone’s seen was in the 20s” “It has to be a child under 10 years old right?” “I thought we had things to keep this form happening?”

People were, scared, worried, some were simply confused.  

“Can someone please explain to me what is going on here!” Graves almost yells, trying to bring some order to the room. 

Everyone falls quiet at the tone of the Director’s voice. No one speaks. They can tell, today is especially not the day to get on the director’s bad side. 

“An obscurus is appears, sir” a new auror speaks, finally breaking the silence.

The director just glares at him. 

“I am perfectly aware on that fact, where’s Piquery?”

Before any more Aurors can risk their lives trying the explain the situation, the door opens again. 

“Ah, Director Graves, you’re here, good.” President Piquery says entering the room followed by several more wizards

“How… how did this happen?” Graves jumps right to the point, throwing any greetings aside.  

“I don’t know, but we need to get this situation under control”

“How exactly? We’ve got No-Maj’s with this video of an obscurus, which is now all over the internet. We can’t possibly obviate all of New York, or likely all of the US at this point!”

“No, but we need to find the obscurus. We can only hope that the no-majs will somehow find an explanation for this.”

“Of course, that is a priority, Madam President, but you realize this could mean exposure right?”

“I am aware, but for now we need to find the obscurus and make sure this incident doesn’t happen again.”

~~~

After several hours of collecting all information they had on the case and every bit of information on obscurials that MACUSA had, Graves finally sits down at his desk, head in his hands. 

He’d sent every available auror out to look for any signs of the obscurus. They were already busy enough with a smuggling ring and apparently a wizard killing no-majs.

The last obscurus they had seen in the US, in New York actually, had been in the 1920s, something to do with Gellart Grindelwald. There was not much information that remained about the case, it was something that people really tried to avoid discussing it seemed. The then president had ordered the killing of the obscurs against the then acting director’s wishes. Of course, the than acting Director had been impersonated by the dark wizard for some amount of time, how long exactly wasn’t clear. 

Going through the files, Graves thought to himself, although camera phones weren’t an issue back then, he was very grateful that he had not been the director in 1926. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“What is it now?!” He yelled.

Slowly the door opened, and Tina stepped in. 

“Oh Tina, I’m sorry, thought you were someone else...”

“It’s alright, it seems to be a rough day around here”

“Yes. Why weren’t you at the meeting this morning?”

“I.. uh...”

“It doesn’t matter now, it was pointless anyway, no one knows anything”

“Sir..”

“They’re calling in some sort of expert, a magizoologist.”

“I think I’m familiar, I met him on another case, but Sir, I think I might have some information...”

“You do?”

“Well not me, but remember I was telling you about Credence?”

“The squib boy? What about him?”

“He’s not a boy, he’s… anyway I believe he was there when the obscurus attacked, he might have seen something”

“Are you sure, where is he?”

“Yes I’m sure, there’s a problem though, It appears he was arrested by the no-maj police”

“Tina...” Graves says, his voice quieter now. 

“I know sir, but he was found at the scene.”

“You know we can’t interfere with these things.” 

Graves takes a long pause. Looking back down at the file, the face of the unnamed 1926 obscurus looks back at him. With a long breath and another pause Graves looks back up at Tina. She’s still standing in the same spot looking at him. 

“Fine, since we have nothing else to go on. I don’t want this to end like it did before… ”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t thank me yet, this might just cost both of us our jobs.”   
  



	3. A tale of Newton Scamander and Jerry the Niffler

That morning Credence was sitting in a New York Police Department interrogation room still thinking this was some weird dream, or hallucination, or that he really had been on drugs. 

He couldn’t remember a thing that had happened between getting kicked out of the house the night before and being found in the rubble by police officers. 

A couple hours later he’d just started to come to his senses and accept that this all wasn’t some nightmare when he saw Tina come into the police department with a handsome man in an extremely elaborate coat. 

He had been sitting handcuffed to a desk when the two of them walked into the department moving slowly and carefully around all the police officers, completely unnoticed, almost as if they weren't even there at all. He was really hallucinating now. Tina went up to the two officers that had arrested him and pulled a wand out of he pocket and whispered something. 

Meanwhile the man walked up to Credence, and with a quick motion of his hand the handcuffs were gone from Credence’s wrist. “Come with me” he says. 

Then the three of them, the man, Tina and Credence, left the police department, out the front door. As they left, Tina made another motion with her wand, this time pointing the the security cameras, she whispered something credence couldn’t fully understand. 

Then suddenly the man gripped him tight and then everything was spinning. 

Suddenly they were standing on the steps of a different building. Credence imagined this was that disappearing thing that Tina had done on several occasions. He had wanted to see what that looked like on the other side, now he wasn’t so sure. 

He was about to faint, but the man’s strong grip was still around him and kept him upright. 

The man let him go except for an arm across his back. They were walking again, he was being led somewhere. Credence almost didn’t believe what he was seeing inside the building, but he didn’t have much time to look around before he was led into a finely furnished office. He was then instructed to sit in a chair which had somehow pulled itself out before him. Suddenly a glass of water appeared in front of him. 

“Credence are you alright?” Tina asks

Credence nods. 

“This is ugh, Mr. Graves, he’s, well, my Boss”

Credence just nods again. 

Graves moves over to sit at the desk across from Credence.

“Credence, do you remember anything you saw last night, anything strange? It’s alright you can tell us” Tina asks again.

“No - I mean I can’t remember - I woke up, and then the police... and I called you”

Graves looks over at Tina, she can tell he wasn’t impressed, but before they could continue there was a knock at the door. 

“What is it?” Graves asks, annoyed.

Another Auror opened the door, peering around it as if it can act as some sort of shield between him and Graves. He looked over at TIna, “Ah, Auror Goldstein, there seems to be an situation that we need your help with, it’s Scamander.” 

Tina stands up, about to say something, but Graves interrupts her, “What’s going on now? Tina, a talk outside.” he stands and leads her outside the office again. 

“It’s the creature expert… he can be difficult... I need to go deal with this.”

“What about Credence?”

“You can talk to him can’t you? Just remember this isn’t an interrogation. I’ll be back as soon as I can” she says running down the hall.

“Tina!”

But Tina was already on her way out.

~~~

Once Newt Scamander got word of an Obscurus in New York city he got on the first available flight with his suitcase. The footage was everywhere already, he’s seen it on every news screen at the airport

The flight was, thankfully, rather uneventful. Many people on the plane were talking about the “death cloud” and what it could possibly be, no one knew for sure. Newt couldn’t help but smirk, he knew.  It wasn’t until he had landed and checked his phone that he realized that MACUSA had requested his presence, of course they did, but he was way ahead of them. 

He thought he was out of the clear this time around until he noticed a familiar black feathered form spinning near the baggage claim. Newt walks over and quickly grabs the creature, just as a kid gasps behind him, he walks faster. 

Walking towards the exits he whispers to the creature. “Come on Jerry, we talked about this, and after what happened last time! Back in the suitcase you go.” Jerry looked up at him, disappointed, but slipping back into the suitcase. 

Newt continued on, but before he can look up to see where he was going, he bumps into someone, his suitcase falls to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry!” the other man says, scrambling to get his suitcase.   

“Oh no, it’s alright, my bad really!” Newt says picking his up. Brushing himself off, he heads to the pickup area.

It isn't until Newt is about to get into a taxi that he realizes he has the wrong suitcase. He looks at the tag, ‘Jacob Kowalski’. He gulps, hoping ‘Jacob’ hasn’t tried opening his case yet. He instructs the cab to the address on the card. Trying not to worry too much about how someone from MACUSA, namely Tina Goldstein, would try to kill him for letting any beasts escape again. 

Newt finds himself outside an apartment complex, rather run down. He enters the main hallway,  apartment 12 is just on his right. The door is slightly open, drawing his wand, Newt slowly enters. He sees the man from earlier, he is facing away from him. Newt isn’t sure what to do, he didn’t exactly plan on sneaking up on the poor man, he just wanted his suitcase back. 

Placing his wand at his side, Newt, as calmly as possible trying not to startle the man, say “Oh, hello, uhm, excuse me, we seem to have exchanged...”

The man turns around to look at him. His face changes expression several times, first to fright, then to shock, and then relief when he seemingly recognizes Newt

“Oh, what are you, how did... ” Jacob freezes, eyes fixed on Newt’s wand. His eyes go wide, “You’re one of them!”

“I’m sorry what?” Newt is surprised

“You’ve got…” Jacob pointed to the wand, “the strange things happening in the city, everything...”

“Oh you’re one of those” Newt sighs, he recalls all the alien conspiracy theorists he’s encountered when seeking out beasts. “You think it’s aliens.”

“Oh no, not aliens! Wizards!”

“What?”

“Wizards and witches, living undercover in New York, I’m sure you know all about this, you’re one of them!” he points to Newt’s wand again.

“Oh yes, well I suppose...” Newt tries to finish, trying to hid his wand behind him

“Oh no, you’re going to obliviate me aren’t you?”

“Obliviate you? What? How do you know about that?”

“Someone from their organization, the witch police, tried to obliviate me, but then I remembered.”

“MACUSA? Wait what, how do you remember?”

“Yes, them! I don’t know...”

“Well I’m not going to obliviate you, Jacob, I’m not one of them. Besides doesn't look like it’ll work. You just happened to grab my suitcase, I just want it back now.”

“Yes, it’s over there on the table...”

“Oh, now please tell me you didn’t open it?”

“No, I uh- what’s in that thing?”

“Oh far more than you can imagine, there’s… ” Then Newt notices the pin board in the next room, it’s full of notes and a blurry picture of a dark cloud over some docs. “Wait, what is this?”

“Wait where are you going? Hey!”

“This photo, where is this, when was this taken?” Newt  walks right into the room and points at the photo.

“A couple months ago actually, it’s uh, the death cloud as they are now calling it. There was another sighting around Christmas right before, well, the video was taken.”

“So, it’s been seen before, that wasn’t the first...”

“Oh yes, there’s been sightings for years now, it’s barely been noticed, never happened around many people until.. What’s going on, do you know what it is?”

“Years?” Newt says, surprised, “and oh, yes, unfortunately I do”

“What is it?”

“It’s more of a who, sort of, it’s called an obscurus.”

“A what?”

“I’ll explain everything later, now we need to go see a friend, we need to find this thing, you might be able to help.”

Jacob was still confused but he followed Newt, now with suitcase in hand, back out into the street. They had barely walked down the street when someone apparated in front of them.  

“Newt Scamander, looking for trouble I see.” Tina says standing before the two. Jacob just stared.

“Ah, Tina, it’s nice to see you again… this uh, Jacob, he’s a no-maj...”

“A no-maj, really?” Tina was not impressed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a lighter chapter. 
> 
> More of Credence and Graves in the next one, should be up soon!
> 
> The chapters are going to be a bit longer and will take longer to update from here!  
> (I have a bit of a backlog)


	4. The romance of sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of past injuries (bruises) caused by Mary Lou in this one.

 

Alter lingering in the hallway for a minute, Graves heads back into the office. He catches Credence looking at the file from 1926. The boy, or rather young man, is still sitting with the blanket wrapped around him. Tina was right, he might look young with his shyness and his hair in his face, but he had to be at least 20. 

“I shouldn’t have left that out...” Graves almost whispers to himself, seeing Credence carefully sliding out another photo from the file, but Credence hears.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - but what, what is it?”

Graves walks past him to sit at the desk, taking the photo of the obscurus out of the file.

“That, that would be what is called an obscurus, it’s a magical creature, of sorts.”

“Is that... is that what caused the accident?”

“Yes, it is.”

He is observant, Graves has to give him that. 

“So, Credence, I take it you’re familiar with magic?”

Credence nods. 

“May I ask, how long is it that you’ve known Tina, and about magic?” Remembering what Tina said about this not being an interrogation, and noticing Credence’s worry at the question he adds, “She’s not in trouble or anything, and neither are you, I just want to know where you’re at.”

“Almost two years now, maybe…”

Credence was reaching his hand out  to look at the photo again and it is then that Graves notices the gash across his arm and a number of bruises on his wrist. From the handcuffs, Graves guesses, but no, there are more across his arm, now faded. 

“You’re cut.”

“Oh it’s nothing” says Credence before pulling his arm back.

“I can heal it. Please, may I?” Graves reaches his hand out.

Hesitantly, Credence puts his arm out again. Graves looks it over before placing his palm over Credence’s wrist. Credence flinches. 

“Don’t worry, I not going to hurt you hurt you”

Looking down, Graves moves his palm across Credence’s arm, from his wrist, healing all the marks on his skin, leaving to signs of any injury. 

Credence just stares back at him, but he doesn’t seem too surprised. 

“It’s just, I’ve seen Tina do this but-”

“With her wand?”

“Yes, how do you-”

“It’s wandless magic, it’s just...  different.” Graves doesn’t want to end up sounding like he’s bragging about his skill, or frighten Credence any more than already, so he avoids explaining the details. “Now, lets see your other arm”

Credence nods, less hesitantly this time he places his other arm on the desk. There were far more bruises on this one. Graves began to wonder what this kid was getting into in his free time, a chill runs down his back, something tells him Credence is not just getting into fights. 

~~~

Credence’s day was just getting stranger. Now he’s sitting on a chair that moved itself as a very attractive wizard, who is apparently Tina’s boss, is healing the bruises that Ma had left when she grabbed him a couple days ago. He was thankful that Mr. Graves hasn’t asked about how he got them. Tina had healed a couple of his injuries before but this felt different, too.

Mr. Graves reaches his hand forward towards Credence, but Credence flinches away on instinct. 

“There’s a cut on you face, may I?”   

Credence nods, he didn’t even realize he had so many cuts.

Graves moves closer, he first brushes some of Credence’s hair out of the way. He then carefully passed his thumb across Credence’s cheek, where he assumes the cut must be. The man’s hands are rough but his touch was gentle and Credence feels the spark of the the warmth of the magic on his cheek.  

Sitting there, Credence couldn’t stop staring at Graves. His eyes are so intense, even up close, but there was something behind them, almost concern, which puzzled Credence. A couple strands from Graves’ near perfect hairstyle had fallen in his face, he smoothed them back with his other hand as he moved away from Credence and sat back in the chair. 

Credence gulped.

_ What was he even doing here?  _

~~~

The boy certainly had magic, Graves thinks to himself. Tina had said he was probably a squib, but there was this energy about him,  _ something else.  _ Graves felt it when he healed him, but he couldn’t possibly be magical, could he? There were measures in place for this, he would have been enrolled at Ilvermorny if he had magic. This is yet another thing that Graves had on his mind, but he couldn’t let himself think about it with everything else going on. 

His aurors are out hunting down signs of an obscurus, Tina is hunting down a rogue magizoologist. Graves is here, sitting in his office talking to Credence. 

This isn't where he wanted to be at first, but now there was something drawing him to Credence, he wanted to know more about him. 

But he has to get back to the case.Graves could see Credence was looking over the images of the obscurus, fascinated. Credence was getting accustomed to magic surprisingly fast, almost as if he was meant to be in this world. 

Graves realized quickly that Credence isn’t likely to answer many questions and he really didn’t want to pry. Besides it didn’t look like he remembered anything about the obscurus, he was probably just knocked out. They’ll have to pay Queenie a visit later, maybe she can try and find what he doesn’t remember. 

Looking around, Graves had realized that it had gotten late, he hadn’t had lunch today. Then the realization hit him, Credence hasn’t had anything all day.

“Credence, how would you like to go out for a late lunch?”

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly....”

“You haven’t had anything all day, have you, come on.”

Graves stands up, walks over to the door and put  on his coat. Credence walks over to him, not really sure what was going on now.

“Now, we’re gonna have to go around back, there are a number of people I’d rather avoid right now” Graves says, thinking of the new aurors and Abernethy. 

Graves leads Credence down a long hall and then down a number of steps to a door opening into a city street. Once they step out Graves could tell Credence was staring back at the wall where door way had just been.

“It’s a spell, so no one wonders it that’s not supposed to.” 

Credence just nods again.

“Now, you don’t have a coat, so walking is out of the question, we’ll have to Apparate there.”

“Apparate? Is that the one you did to get here?”

“Yes… it takes a bit of getting used to.”

“Ok” Credence says walking closer to Graves. It’s better than a nod at least, some progress, he thinks. 

“Alright Credence, you might want to close your eyes for this.”

Graves wraps a hand around Credence’s shoulders and takes them both to an alleyway outside a no maj dinner.

~~~

It’s been a long time since Credence had gotten food out, he still couldn’t believe the day he was having, but most of all he couldn’t believe why this man was being so kind to him. 

He didn’t even know anything, there was nothing he could tell him about that obscurus. Yet here he is, buying Credence dinner. He had barely even asked Credence any questions about himself. Mr. Graves was just sitting quietly across from him, finishing his coffee as Credence finished up his sandwich.   

“Credence, we’re going to go see a friend, she might be able to help with your memory, she can - uh, I’ll let here explain.” Mr Graves finally says, after a long silence.

“Oh?”

“Tina’s sister Queenie, actually, has she told you about her?”

“Not much, just that she had one.”

The waitress comes over with the bill. Mr. Graves just stares at it for a while, making Credence anxious.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, it’s just-- I’m really not good with this money.” Mr. Graves says, before pulling out a hundred dollar bill, followed but a number of smaller bills. 

Credence’s eyes go wide. He leans over looking at the bill and points at the 20. 

“Ah, thank you. Now let's go.”

They leave the dinner and apparate again. Credence is less dizzy this time, but he still clings to Mr. Graves’ arm when the appear, this time they’re outside the door of an apartment.

Mr. Graves knocks on the door and a woman in a pink dress opens. In the background Credence can hear Tina arguing with a man with a british accent.  

“Oh Mr. Graves, always a surprise! Ooh, and who’s this?” She says and smiles at Credence. 

“Queenie, always a pleasure. This is Credence. I see Tina is already here.”

“Yes, they’ve been at this for a while.”


	5. Two aurors, a magizoologist, an obscurus, and a No-Maj walk into a bar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a house actually. And they don't know credence is the obscurus...

Tina and Newt had been arguing for hours. Tina was much less impressed this time, last time it was only beasts on the loose, now there was a no maj who is, apparently, completely aware of the existence of witches and wizards already. When Tina remarked that at least there were no beasts running about, Newt only responded with “Well...” saying that he “Isn’t certain” and “needs to do a full count first”. Tina kept telling him he should have learned after last time. 

Graves head was pounding just thinking about it. Credence was standing there beside him, staring at the scene.

“What is going on here? You know what I don’t care. You’re the magizoologist I assume?” Graves barked, having enough of their dispute. 

“Yes, this this Newt.” Tina announced.

“Pleasure to meet you- ” The man with the messy red hair had offered his hand but Graves just ignored him.

“Yes, yes. Tina can I talk to you in the kitchen” Graves said in a much softer voice, “We’ll be right back, Credence”, placing a hand on Credence’s shoulder before walking away.   
  


The woman in the pink dress walks over to Credence

“My, you’ve had quite the day”

“How did you-”

“Yes, I can read minds, more or less. Oh honey, don’t worry so much. I’m Queenie by the way.”

“I- ” Credence realizes there’s no use.

“Credence Barebone, I see. Well I can assure you that this is all real, not another dream.”

Credence’s thoughts race, through everything he’s seen today and Mr Graves and he doesn't even know where to start. But somehow he felt somewhat calmer with Queenie. 

“Sometimes it’s easier to have a conversation when you don’t even need to speak.”

Credence nods.

“Oh that’s an interesting side of Mr. Graves you saw today! He seems to have taken a liking to you. Of course, I can’t tell what he’s thinking but he’s not usually that nice with everyone. Oh don’t worry honey, he’s just not been known to be the most patient when it comes to his work, but then again I don’t know much about him aside from what Tina tells me.”

Credence feels somewhat relieved, when the topic of Mr. Graves came up he couldn’t help but think of him healing the cut on his cheek. Credence knew Queenie must have seen that too, he was glad she didn’t bring it up. He thought about what Graves had said about finding the missing parts of his memory, after all that was why they were here. 

~~~

Now standing in the kitchen, Tina turns around trying to apologize “Graves, I’m sorry...”

“Nevermind all that right now, we came here hoping Queenie might be able to help find what Credence could be forgetting”

“She can try, if he did see something”

“We’ll have to ask her.”

They walk out of the kitchen. 

Queenie starts “Teen, I think Credence needs a place to stay for the night, can he stay with us?”

“It’s not that I mind, but I think we’re full with Jacob and Newt.”

“Ugh excuse me-” Newt interrupts “I’ve got room” pointing to his suit case. 

“Of course he does” Graves mutters under his breath. “Alright, Tina, Queenie, we need to get to work”

“We’ll go into my office” says Tina walking down the hall into a room. 

“Come on, you too!” Queenie motions to Credence and he follows. Before Graves can go in as well, Newt calls to him. 

“Sorry, Tina said your name is Graves, Percival Graves per chance?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m Newt Scamander, my brother is -”

“Theseus Scamander, of course. Great.” 

Graves turns around heading into the office. 

“What was that?” Tina asks. Graves doesn't answer. 

“Oh my” Queenie says, looking over at Newt, with a blush.  

“What?” asks Tina, overhearing.

“I’m sure it’s none of  _ your _ business, Teen.”

With that dismissal Tina moves to get back to work, leaving Newt and Jacob in the living room. 

Queenie didn’t knew much about Graves, no one really did, really. He was highly practiced in occlumency and never let his guard down. She always caught way too many thoughts about him from others though. Abernathy in particular had a number that Queenie would have rather not known… but that was nothing compared to the clear image she got from Newt. The scene must have been far worse to the innocent eyes of a 15 year old Newt Scamander who had come home to visit his brother, but regrettably arrived a couple hours early and found Theseus in a very compromising position with none other than Director Percival Graves. 

Queenie had learned far more, in too much detail, about Graves that day than she would have liked. 

~~~

That evening they had decided Credence has had enough questions for one day. Queenie went to prepare a late dinner for them all and Jacob and Credence were fascinated by her process. Tina and Graves had gone back to do the office to discuss the situation.

Tina and Graves had exhausted all theories about the obscurus they had up until that point, and his other aurors had come up empty handed. There were other cases Graves needed to focus on, it seemed they could only sit around and hope there was no more signs of the obscurus. 

Or perhaps, Newt would be able to help, but he’d have to wait for a while too. Graves had confiscated his wand for the time being, as he has not obtained a wand licence, Tina had groaned and shot a disapproving look at Newt for that. It seemed to Graves that he had missed far more than he thought when he was away in Europe the past fall. 

At the very least Tina and Graves were very happy to see Credence laughing at some of Newt’s stories about his beasts. Credence had even made friends with Jerry, Newt’s niffler. Graves chose to ignore the fact that there even was a niffler, despite the fact that the creature had tried to steal his pocketwatch and then even  _ bite _ him. There was only so much he could put up with with Newt, of course knowing his brother, Graves was not surprised.

Graves was starting to realize he may have bitten off more than he can chew here, it seemed clear that Credence had no memory of the encounter with the obscurus, but all this was leaving him with more questions than he had to begin with. He wasn’t ready to give up on Credence quite yet, however. 

“You’re sure he’s a squib?” he asked Tina, while still in office out of earshot of the others.

“Of course, he’d have to be… right?”

“I don’t know, there’s something about him, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say his more magical than some aurors I know.”

Tina would have laughed had he not said it with a completely straight face. 

“He couldn’t be though...”

“Barebone, that’s not his real name.”

“No, neither is Credence, as far as I know his adoptive mother never told him.”

“I see.”

~~~

Despite being given an offer to stay for the night, Graves had slipped out at around 2am, rather soon after realizing the Goldsteins’ apartment was rather lacking in the alcohol department. Everyone else was already asleep at the time and Graves enjoyed a short walk down the now snowy street before apparating to his own apartment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queenie probably has enough information from some people (especially on their Graves thoughts) do be able to go on paid vacation for half the year. 
> 
> Looks like chapter titles are going to alternate between serious and less serious ones...
> 
> Note: That's mostly it for my backlog, updates might be a bit slower now, at least not daily.


	6. I hope you find your dreams

 

That night Credence slept better than he has in a long time, he had fallen asleep on the Goldstein’s couch and awoke to the smell of Queenie and Jacob, making pancakes. Credence was at first not sure what it was he was smelling. Both the witch and no maj were shocked that he had never actually had pancakes before. 

It was 10:30am, Tina apparently had work to do and left early, Graves had left late at night, and Newt was rummaging around in the suitcase of his. 

“A shame,” Queenie said, “but more pancakes for us then.”

They just finished cleaning up -  or rather Queenie had made the dishes clean themselves as Jacob and Credence watched in amazement -  when Mr. Graves is at the door.

“Good morning, Queenie, Credence, No-maj” Mr. Graves greets, walking in.

“Good morning!” Queenie replies. 

“Hey I have a name... Mr. wizard guy!” Jacob adds, but Mr. Graves ignored him.

“Credence, I’d like to take you to see the scene again, maybe you can remember some things ”

Credence nods, getting up and walking over to the door. 

“You still don’t have a coat do you.”

“Oh, no, it’s alright-” Credence tries to protest.

“Nonsense” Mr. Graves says, then leans over Newt’s suitcase

“Scamander, give Credence one of your coats.”

Newt peaks out of the suitcase, confused, hair still messy as if he’d just woken up. He looks over at Credence and Mr. Graves glaring down at him. 

“Ah yes, sure” He says, pausing for a minute before darting back into the suitcase and pulling out a dark blue wool coat and handing it over to Mr. Graves. 

“Good, this will do” Mr. Graves says holding up the coat for Credence to put on. 

“Thank you” Credence says quietly, apologetically looking over at Newt, who’s still half in the suitcase. 

They walk over to the door. 

“Goodbye!” Queenie chimed after them.

“Thank you for-” Credence tried to add, but Queenie already heard him. 

“Oh it’s no problem honey, come over any time!”

Credence and Mr. Graves walk out onto the sidewalk. 

“Are we going to..”

“Appareate? No not today, I thought you’d probably have enough of that. We’ll walk it’s not far.”

Credence didn’t know what he thought anymore. The last 24 hours were unbelievable. Newt’s coat fit him quite well, better than his own and it was quite warm, more than he was used to. 

They walked for a couple blocks in silence. Credence was a little afraid to bring anything up, Mr. Graves looked rather tired today, like he hadn’t even slept since Credence last saw him, but his suit was impeccable nonetheless. Credence was a little startled when Mr. Graves spoke. 

“Are you still cold?”

“No, it’s fine” Credence answered, but Mr. Graves had already started unwrapping his scarf. 

“Here take this” he says, stopping their pace to wrap the scarf around Credence. The scarf was so soft along Credence’s cheek, and it smelled like Mr. Graves. 

“Uh - thank you, Mr. Graves”

“Oh no, call me Percival, or just Graves, everyone at MACUSA calls me Mr Graves, or Sir, there's too much of that going around lately.” 

Credence just nods, still completely absorbed in the softness and smell of the scarf. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the crime scene. There were still a number of police officers around and some workers digging around in the rubble of what once was a 5 story building. 

“Wait, we can’t just walk into a crime scene?” Credence asks as  _ Graves _ keeps walking forward. 

“Actually we can, Credence. Remember what happened at the police station?”

“Yes, they didn’t even notice you...”

“Exactly. It’s a spell, a charm that keeps people without magic from noticing us.”

“Ah.”

“Now, you’re going to have to stay close since you can’t cast your own charm.”

Credence nods and Graves places his hand on Credence’s shoulder, just at the base of his neck, pulling him closer. Walk towards the officer and step over the yellow tape completely unnoticed. At that moment Credence wished he had more magic himself, so he could cast this charm and go about things unnoticed like this. 

“Alright, Credence, why don’t know show me where you were found”.

Credence pointed over to a pile of bricks. Graves looked around. 

“How did you manage to end up there? Why were you even here at night anyway?”

“I uh, was going for a walk.”

“That late?”

Credence didn’t answer. 

“Sorry, you don’t need to tell me, I didn’t mean to pry”

“No it’s alright, I just- needed to clear my head, that’s all ”

They stood closely in silence for a couple more minutes, then Graves moved the hand on Credence’s shoulder to his back and began turning back away from the crime scene. 

“I think that’s enough of this, let’s get lunch.”

Credence just continues walking where Graves is leading him. He has realized by now that there’s no arguing with Graves about going to get food.

~~~

They had gone somewhere else this time, a considerably nicer place than before, Credence had given up on trying to protest Grave’s offers. 

They sit and talk for a while this time, mostly small stuff, Graves talks about his job and in return Credence tells him about his plans. They leave the restaurant, Graves helping Credence with the coat and scarf. After everything Credence feels happy for a change, better than he has for quite some time. However, it doesn’t last long once he realizes he probably has to return to his regular life. 

“I, uh, I probably need to get back home.” he say hesitantly to Graves. 

“Oh yes, of course, are you alright? Queenie told me you were having some trouble?”

Credence suddenly feels anxious again, he wonders what else Queenie had told him. He was still confused by Graves’ concern.

“No, it’s nothing”

“Well, if you say so. I’ll walk you there.”

“No it’s alright, it’s not far, I’m sure you need to get back-”

“Please, I insist.”

They walked in silence for a couple blocks and then Credence pauses several houses over.

“It’s over there.”

“Alright?”

“It’s just… I’d rather my mom not see you, she might think things, you know…”

“Oh.”

Then Credence remembered the scarf, he was still wearing it. He starts unwrapping it from around his neck. 

“Oh, you scarf, here.” 

“Oh no, keep it for now. I have others and it seems you need it more than me.”

“Uh, thank you.” Credence accepted Graves’ kindness, even if he still didn’t know why. 

“Have a good night, Credence.”

“You too, Graves.”

With that and a small smile, Graves apparates. Credence wraps the scarf around his neck again and walks to the house and up the steps. He still expects to wake up the next morning to have found this all to be some magnificent dream. 

He knocks, Ma opens the door. 

“Oh there he is! Where were you this time, is that a new coat, where’d you get that?”

Credence doesn’t answer but he goes inside and heads straight for his room. He wasn’t expecting any dinner anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt isn't getting that coat back.


	7. See, the luck I've had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of alcohol in this one

The meetings go on for several months, Graves meets Credence for lunch, and occasionally dinner. At first it was a week after Credence goes back home, Tina wanted to check on Credence and he found Graves had come along. Over time he started seeing Graves a lot more than Tina. 

Graves was still puzzled about how this was all happening. Around 6 months ago Tina had come to him telling him about a young man she met that she thought was magical but living with a no maj family. Graves understood her concern at the time but told her not in interfer. Now Graves just wants to take Credence away from there, even if he was a squib and not magical. Graves was still not completely sure he was a squib, he had some theories of his own about that. 

There have been no signs of the obscurus and Graves was relieved about that, although they all knew it was still out there. The no-majs ended up concluding that the “Death Cloud” was some sort of rare occurrence that accompanied a gas explosion, and many had gone along with it. It might have taken some clever interference with police reports, but they certainly weren’t risking exposure anymore.  

~~~

Credence had been kicked out for good this time. He was lucky he was wearing a coat at least. His sister Cassie, the older of the two, was finishing high school soon and they would be fine. He is almost alright with it now. That is until the realization hit that he has nowhere to go. Perhaps he could stay with Tina or Newt for a couple night, he thinks, walking their way. 

Credence knocks on the door. When Queenie answers he is relieved he doesn’t need to try and explain the situation. 

“Oh you poor thing, come right inside, I’ll make you some tea.” she says.

Credence is near crying at this point, the walk in the cold had taken the last of him energy and he has none left to keep himself together. 

Queenie walks over from the kitchen. “I’m afraid you might not be able to stay here comfortably. Newt and Jacob seem to have taken up residence here with that suitcase of theirs. Maybe you’d be able to stay with Mr. Graves?”

“Oh no, I don’t need much room, I couldn’t possibly-”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to give you a place to stay, I’ll give him a call.”

Queenie runs to another room before he can protest. Credence just sits, sipping his tea on the couch. Almost a minute later there is another knock on the door, it’s Graves. 

“Credence are you alright?” he asks, right as the door opens, avoiding any greetings as usual.

“Yes, I’m-” Credence tries to answer

“He’s a little shock up” Queenie answers for him, motioning for Graves to talk with her in the kitchen. 

Credence continues to sip his tea. 

When Graves returns, he stands beside Credence.

“Credence, how would you like to stay with me for a while?”

“I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of room, you can stay for a while, as long as you’d like”

Credence nods, standing up. “Thank you”

“Alright, it’s getting late, let's go.”

Before they step out onto the street, Graves slides out of his coat and places it around Credence’s shoulders without saying a word. Graves wraps an arm around him as they step out into the cold. They apparate into a dimly lit hallway. Credence is dizzy, he wasn’t sure if it was just the apparition though. 

“Are you alright?” 

Credence just nods. 

“No you’re not.”

Credence doesn’t disagree. Graves opens the door and then places a hand on Credence’s shoulder to lead him inside. The place was huge, bigger than what Credence would expect for a single person to take up, far larger than the house Credence’s whole family lived in.

Credence let out a small gasp, and Graves leads him to the couch. He sat down as Graves went over to the kitchen. He finally has time to process the place, it looks amazing but looked more like something out of a catalogue rather than a lived in place. 

“Whisky?” Graves asks from the kitchen. 

Credence normally avoids such thing, but then he recalls the past couple of hours. He went from living with his mother, to being homeless, to hoping to stay in a suitcase for a couple days to somehow ending up with an invitation to “stay as long as he’d like” as Graves’ place. 

“Sure” he replies.

Graves brings over two glasses and sits beside him.

They sit in silence for a bit, as they normally do, sipping their drinks. Credence is still wearing Graves’ coat over his shoulders. He was finally warming up, and Graves doesn’t really seem to be in a rush to take is back so he just shrugs it off and leaves if behind him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was so bad?” Graves says turning towards Credence.

Another pause. 

“I told Tina, and well, Queenie knew. You’ve got the obscurus things and so many more important things to worry about.”

“Credence” Graves sighs.

 

They just sit there for a while. Credence finds it oddly comfortable, he always really has, sitting in silence with Graves.

“I suppose I should show you the guest room.”

Credence nods, getting up, leaving the coat on the couch. 

Graves walks down a hall and opens the door, and Credence follows. The room is far larger than he had imagined.  

“You can stay here, the bathroom is the next door down, and my room is right across the hall. I’ll bring you over some extra clothes.”

“Thank you, again, -”

“It’s really no problem, Credence.”

~~~

Graves had made dinner, they sat and ate mostly in silence. Credence didn’t want to bring anything up and bother him. 

After they they finished dinner, Graves said he’d clean up and Credence went to the guest room. He tried to sleep, but he was still shook up, his mind kept running through everything that had happened. He needed to walk around, so he went into the hall, but then he spotted Graves in the livingroom. 

Graves was sitting on the couch, wearing glasses, reading some case files when Credence comes over. Without saying anything Credence sits beside him. 

“You should probably be asleep.” Graves says without looking up. 

“I just- I can’t really sleep right now.”

“Ah, do you want to talk?”

 

They talk. Slowly at first, but after some time Credence start to feels comfortable and tells Graves all about his mother, and how he was living for the last while. Graves just sits quietly, listening. This goes on for over an hour and Credence grows tired, now feeling better after finally telling someone about everything, Credence is too tired to think about what he is doing. 

He puts his head on Graves shoulder. Graves doesn't protest at all, he soon puts an arm around Credence in an embrace. 

~~~

Suddenly Graves wakes and finds himself completely unaware of what had happened, how and when he had even fallen asleep. He finds himself asleep on the couch with Credence asleep beside him with his hand across his chest. 

Graves decides to just stay that way for a while, he knew he'll regret this decision in the morning when his neck and shoulders ache. The young man is sleeping so peacefully, Graves doesn't want to risk waking him up by moving. After the day Credence had, it would be good for him to rest. Or, at least, that's what he tells himself is the reason for not wanting to move.    
  


He wakes again several hours later, it’s still dark, but Credence is gone. Grave gets up, trying not to make any noise but he can’t help but groan as he feels the ache in his neck. 

He walks over to the guest room and looks in to see credence asleep on the bed. Looking over to the clock he sees it’s 2am. Graves heads over to his own room, taking off the rest of his clothing and collapsing on the bed. 

Graves wakes again at 5am. He can’t get back to sleep and decides that he better get up. Wearing only his boxers, he takes the first available shirt in his, an old flannel, and puts it on, not bothering to do any of the buttons, and goes into the kitchen and decides he’ll start making breakfast.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe
> 
> ~
> 
> A small note, if anyone is interested: Credence's situation is a bit like Harry Potter's here. Mary Lou is well aware of the magical world (and knew Credence's parents) but thinks it's all bad and wrong, and tried to make sure Credence never found out. She never let him read or watch any books/films/games involving magic. She was also vaguely aware of Tina and that she may be a witch.


	8. Domestic habits of the elusive Percival Graves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Mak (bygoneboy), who is amazing and listens to me go on and on about all my ideas for this AU. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Graves has lived on his own for too long...

Credence was used to waking up early, usually far earlier than he needed to. He wasn’t one to need much sleep.

He had woken up in the middle of the night to find that the dream of him cuddling on the couch with graves was actually a reality. Credence was shocked to find himself lying at the man's side with his head on his chest and with a strong arm around him. Credence didn’t understand how that happened. Perhaps after everything Graves felt sorry for Credence and allowed this in an effort to comfort him. That must have been it.

Not wanting to make Graves uncomfortable, and to avoid any awkwardness when the other man wakes up, Credence carefully moves his arm and gets up. He takes the nearest blanket and put it over Graves before going to the guest room room.

Credence finds several shirts and a set of pyjamas on the bed, he picks out a t-shirt and put the rest on the dresses. It is far too large for him, Credence finds, but it would do, far better than what he has on now. The bed is so large and soft, it feels odd, but Credence goes to sleep.

He wakes again around 6am to the sound of footsteps and water running. Slowly Credence get up, finding his pants and putting them on before peeking out into the hallway. The smell of bacon came from the kitchen. Credence ventures further and looks into the kitchen around the corner. There is a newspaper and pair of glasses on the counter, but behind the counter stood Graves, hair all messy, wearing an unbuttoned shirt. Credence knew the man was certainly muscular and well built under all the layers he usually wore, but had not expected him to look like _that_. Credence tried not to gasp at the sight, but he must have made some sort of noise because he drew Grave’s attention.

“Good morning Credence, you’re up early”  

“Uh.. Good morning” He replied, trying not to stare.

“Since you’re up why don’t you go sit down, breakfast will be ready soon.”

Credence sits at the small table opposite the counter. Graves finishes cooking and brings two plates over to the table. Credence, of course, wasn’t prepared for what he saw when Graves walked out from behind the counter. The man was only wearing boxers, and Credence saw _too much_ , he had to look away, blushing.

“You alright?” Graves asks, noticing his discomfort

No Credence wasn’t, but what was he supposed to say?

“Yeah, just tired” he answers.

Graves sits at the table beside him and Credence is somewhat relieved. Although the man’s shirt was still completely open. Credence just focused on his bacon and eggs.

Neither of them brings up the events of the last night. Credence is almost relieved that Graves hasn’t brought it up, he in no way wants to make his host uncomfortable. Yet some part of him wants Graves to bring it up instead of seeming like nothing happened. They continue to sit in silence as they eat, Credence avoiding staring at Graves.

“So Credence, I have to head to work soon, are you fine by yourself in the meantime?”

“Yes, of course”

“I suppose you could come with me, but I’m afraid that would be quite boring, I can ask Queenie stop by later.”

“Oh no, I’ll be alright, I wouldn’t want to bother her.”

“I’m sure she won’t mind, but alright. You probably need to get yourself some things don’t you? I’ll leave you some money.”

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly take any money, you’ve already given me a place to stay and- ”

“Credence, I have no use for this no maj money, you’d be doing me a favour, please.”

“Alright, if you insist-”

“I do.”

They finish the breakfast and Credence nearly has to fight Graves to let him wash the dishes, but in the end Graves just sighs and let him, telling him again that he can just use magic for that.

Credence goes to shower and get properly dressed and comes back to find that Graves had already left. There was, however, a note on the table with some bills.

“Credence,

Feel free to go buy some things, I hope this is enough. I’ve set the door so it should let you in and out. I’ll be back around 5.

Have a good day.

-PG ”

Credence gasped to find that there was at least $500 dollars there.

~~~

Credence decided to do some cleaning up first, but in the end he decided to go to the department store. He bought himself some some clothing, for once he was able to get somethings he actually liked and not worry about Ma approving, some shirts and pants that were tighter, more fitted. He even picked out a new scarf for Graves, as Credence had been using the other that he gave him.

Credence had been staying there for a little over a week and Graves had not once hinted at Credence looking for somewhere else to stay. Credence was working on finding a job again, but the process was rather slow.

Even after that time Credence was still completely unaccustomed to how little clothing Graves would wear at times. The man didn’t even lock the door when he was in the shower, which lead to a rather awkward encounter on one occasion, to make it worse he would proceed to leave the bathroom wearing only a towel. Credence had to hide in the guest room for the majority of that evening.

It was a shock as to how comfortable Graves was with his body, it was almost frustrating. But then again, Credence thought, if he looked like that, he wouldn’t wear much either. Credence thought he himself was too thin and awkward. Someone like Graves probably wouldn’t even look twice at him, he tells himself.

What really didn’t help the whole situation was how Graves sat so close to him sometimes, or places a hand on his shoulder. He was so kind to him and so attractive, Credence was beyond himself. He should be doing something, trying to help, or finding himself a job, not lusting after his host.

Still, at times Credence couldn’t shake the thought, that maybe, just maybe, Graves felt something for him too. It was more of a dream than a thought really, but it was there.

~~~

It was a Thursday afternoon in March, a little over a week after Credence came to stay with Graves. Credence was cooking dinner when Graves had come home. They sat together as usual, Graves had complained about some sort of mix up with some aurors, and Credence was excited to hear everything. They had finished their dinner and Credence has let Graves make the dishes clean themselves, it seemed far more efficient and didn’t seem to take much effort from Graves.

Graves poured another drink for himself and went out on the balcony. Credence followed him a minute later.

He looked from the door. Graves was leaning on the railing, his drink set down beside him. He was wearing nothing but his dress shirt, the first three buttons undone.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I could ask you the same” Graves said, turning his head towards Credence who wasn’t wearing much more than him.

“I’m, uh, I'm quite used to it.”

“Well I suppose it’s not that cold tonight.”

Credence walked over to Graves, leaning on the railing beside him, their shoulders touching. It is actually quite cold that night, but because of the dinner or just the proximity to graves, he doesn’t feel that cold. There’s a slight breeze, and Graves once perfectly slicked back hair was now starting to fall in his face. His face was softer, Credence notices. There are rare occasions like this when Graves relaxes for a minute, when he’s thinking about work or bossing around aurors. Credence has been seeing a lot more of this side of Graves lately.

Suddenly something overtook Credence. Still holding the railing firmly with one hand he leans over and brushes some of the hair out of Graves’ face. Graves seems to lean towards him for a second and Credence takes the opportunity. Moving his hand to the side of Graves’s face he leans in and kisses him on the lips. Graves makes a soft noise, clearly shocked, but Credence can start to feel him kiss back.

Credence stops. _What is he doing here?_

He leans away, taking his hand off Graves’ face.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” Credence says turning away “Goodnight, Graves.” He walks back into the apartment, into the guest room. Credence closes the door behind him and sits on the bed.

~~~

Graves stood on the balcony in shock.

He wanted to call to Credence, tell him to wait, but he couldn’t seem to form the words at that moment. He pressed his hand to his lips, still confused about what had just happened.

There would be no sleeping that night for Percival Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LetPercivalGravesSleep2k17
> 
> *evil laughter*
> 
> \---
> 
> A note: I need to slow down updates because real life is annoying, but next update should be up within a week!  
> *cough*I haven't sat down to draw properly in weeks*cough*


	9. 99 problems, and feelings are most of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is earlier than anticipated. 
> 
> I felt bad for leaving a cliffhanger. 
> 
> I'm a little... out of it... posting this so... Things might be off

That morning Graves got up far earlier than usual, somewhere around 4:30am, or rather, he didn’t sleep at all. Graves didn’t exactly want to avoid Credence, he simply wasn’t ready to discuss what had happened that last night. If he was being honest with himself, he’s say that he was just avoiding his own feelings on the matter.

Graves drinks his coffee, leaves some breakfast for Credence and is already on his way to MACUSA headquarters by 6am. He decides to walk there this time as he was extremely early.

It has been many years since Graves has been in a real relationship. He has had the odd date, sometimes leading to something else, a few times in the last couple of years. However the general trend was that once he became director and the years went by, he distanced himself more and more. At that point he really couldn’t trust anyone, he couldn’t help second guessing why people were with him, perhaps his money, or his prestigious position. In the last 2 years he had simply rejected any sort of advances by default, not considering how they might go.

Graves had been in love a few times, but that was when he was much younger. Theseus Scamander being the best know, hell, Graves was ready to marry the man, but Graves remembers how that had turned out. The two had been on and off for nearly a decade, meeting in the late 90s when they both had recently graduated school and Graves was beginning his auror training. Theseus was living in London at the time and Graves had to go back in New York, they were doomed to begin with. Graves had returned in the ends, despite Theseus’s begging. Theseus had gone to New York several years later and they started up again, this time for many years. In the end, Theseus had to return for London again, he had even found Graves a similar job at the Ministry of Magic, but at that point Graves was on track to becoming director of magical security and he had to break it off. He had assured himself that that was the right choice but for years after there were many lonely nights where Graves would think about what could have been if he had taken the offer to move to London.

Graves had never felt the same around anyone else before, or after really. But then there was Credence. Graves is immensely enjoying having Credence stay with him. He knew it was only temporary but the young man's presence in the apartment made it far more welcoming. Something to come home to so to say, a friendly face waiting for him after dealing with shit all day. Graves found himself spending far less time at the office than he needed to. He’d come home earlier, often finding Credence cooking something. Graves had been living alone for, who knows how long now.

Graves doesn’t know what to think of the kiss that Credence gave him. Credence must not know what he was doing, maybe it was some attempt to thank Graves, the boy acting on what he thinks Graves might want. Credence couldn’t possibly have feelings for him, Graves is far too old for him and too distant and occupied with work. Graves cares about Credence that was for sure. He loved having him around, talking to him, the sight of him when he got home after a long day, there was something _so different_ about him.

Another thought creeps into the back of Grave’s mind but he won’t let it take over, he can’t admit it to himself. Suppressing his feelings is something Graves is quite good at by now, but he is having some difficulty this time. He keeps thinking about Credence, running the events of the last night in his head, so focused he didn’t notice Queenie was at the door. The door was open but she knocks nonetheless, this startles Graves, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh good morning Queenie, come in.”

“Good morning! Oh I just wanted to make sure Credence was doing alright.”

“Yes…he’s doing better.”

“Oooh, that's good to hear!”

“He might be a bit lonely by himself, maybe you can go see him at some point?”

“Oh, I would love to!”

“Excellent, drop by anytime, you know where the apartment is.”

Graves didn’t even think that thought through before he asked Queenie. He was thinking about Credence and how he was alone all day, it didn’t hit him until later that Queenie would know right away what happened between them last night.   

~~~

Tina was on her way to Graves’ office when she met a very cheery Queenie.

“What is it?” She asks.

“The poor boy’s got it bad.” Queenie says with a smile.

“What, Graves? Who?”

“I didn’t get that much, but I have a theory.”

“Do you now?”

“Only one way to test it out! I’ll tell you how it goes tonight!”

Queenie always has the fun, Tina thinks. She doesn't even care that much, but the thought of Graves finally having someone and maybe being happy for once makes her pleased. The man always put his work ahead of everything, he needed this for a change.  

She enters the office.

“Good morning sir.”

“Ah, Tina, good morning”

Graves looks more tired than usual, had he even slept at all, she thinks.

“How’s Credence doing?”

“Good, he’s adjusted well, I think.”

Graves says that, but he isn’t so sure.

~~~

Credence had just heard that Queenie was coming over in the afternoon. He grew concerned when he didn’t see Graves that morning. Even if there was some simple explanation Credence’s mind ignored it. He thinks over the last night dozens of times, why had he done that, why had he kissed Graves. Everything was going so well until then, and now everything would be awkward. Yet, he also keeps  running through the moment where almost felt graves kiss back. Credence isn’t sure if it happened or if he had imagined it.

Queenie coming over didn’t help him. She’d never brought anything up but he just didn't want anyone else to know about this, to make the situation worse between him and Graves.

There was a knock at the door. Somewhat reluctantly Credence walks over to the door, letting Queenie in.

“Oh Credence, good afternoon!”

“Hello Queenie.”

“Oh honey, you’re upset, what’s going on?”

Credence doesn’t say anything tries not to think about it, but the memory of the pervious night slips out.

“Oh” Queenie says quietly at first. “Ooh so it was you that did that to Mr Graves. My you did quite a number on the poor man with that kiss, I’ve never seen him like that.”

Credence is confused. Graves was thinking about him? How did she know?

“I’ve never been able to catch much off him, but he can’t stop thinking about you.”

“What?”

“Mmmhm. Though I’m not sure he’s completely aware of what he’s feeling but it’s there.”

This certainly changed things.

“Now, how would you like to hear about some of the things Tina has told me about Graves as an auror?”

~~~

Graves comes home to Queenie and Credence laughing about something over some food.

“Hello Queenie, Credence”

“Oh hello Mr. Graves! Well, I should be off now, it was nice seeing you Credence!” Queenie replies. She grabs her coat and runs over the the door. “Have a goodnight you two!”

“What was that all about?” Graves asks, taking of his coat.

“Well… you.”

“What?”

But Credence doesn’t let Graves finish processing. Credence comes over to him and grabs his suit, pulling him in and kisses him hard.

Graves drops his coat.

After a moment Credence stops. He leans back, letting go of the man’s suit, and looks back at Graves. He carefully straightened out his jacket where he had pulled it and then ran a hand against Graves’ chest. Graves puts his hands in either side of Credence’s face, running his thumb across his cheek, then pulls him in. This time is is Graves that kisses him.

That was all that Credence needed. He could feel the anxiety lifted from him, no longer being dragged down, Graves wanted this too. But Credence can’t linger on the thought for long, he was completely overwhelmed by that kiss.

Credence’s relief is cut short. A moment later Graves pulls away and walks over to lean on the the counter, taking off his tie.

“Credence...”  

Credence can’t say anything.

“We can’t...”

“Why?”

“You’re young you don’t know what you want… Credence you’re so good and I’m… a mess, I’ve done things, I’m so much older than you... ”

“Except I do, I do know what I want! And you’re not a mess, if anyone is a mess it’s me!”

“I can’t help but think… you’re doing this because you think this is what I want-”

“Do you... want this… want me?”

They stand still, in silence. Credence walks over to the counter, standing beside Graves. He leans on his shoulder.

Graves sighs.

“Because this is what I want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Credence puts his hand over Graves’ on the counter. After a minute Graves takes it.  

"Me too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I fixed some things, I posted this at 2:30am while being rather out of it so....yeah.
> 
> Notes: In this AU Credence has definitely kissed boys before, and probably was in relationships before (mostly in high school, and first couple of years of college.) Mary Lou obviously didn't approve, but Credence probably kept in on the DL. He believes that his mother and her beliefs are wrong but still has to deal with it. 
> 
> Also, when Graves met Theseus at first, he had long hair and a rather grunge look, be he was already very much like current Graves, but a bit more fun. This was also when Newt saw /them/. Newt didn't recognize him at all when he saw him again. 
> 
> \---  
> For real now, there's going to be a bit of a break between the next update, but maybe this is a better place for it. There might be more chapters than initially planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later things were going well, but Credence couldn’t help but feel anxious, wondering when he might say or do something wrong. He still couldn’t believe where his life was currently, that he was with someone life Graves. He wonders if it was still all part of some nightmare turned dream and he would soon wake from it all to be alone, in a world without magic.  

Credence sits at the table in the kitchen, writing on Grave’s laptop. Graves comes over with his coffee and kisses his cheek. Credence smiles. 

“Alright, I need to go to work. What are you up to today?”

“I’m seeing Queenie later. Try not to kill any aurors!” Credence joked.

“Oh that poor woman has probably seen way too much of me from your thoughts by now, But I’m glad you two are getting along. As for that, I will do my best. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Have a good day!”

And with that Graves apparates away.

~~~

Credence is surprised to see Graves return home early that evening. He was sitting on the couch with the laptop at the time, not expecting him to be home for another hour. 

“Oh you’re early. How was your day?” 

“Pretty good, not much work, you?”

“Not bad.”

Graves turns around to hang up his coat. He pauses for a minute, thinking then turns to Credence again. 

“Credence, how would you like to go out to dinner? On a proper date?”

“Of course! Yes!”

“Good.”

Credence goes to put on something a bit nice and returns to see Graves had changed into a simple, dark dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Not like the usual suits he would usually wear, but he looked as handsome as ever. 

They apparate outside of the restaurant, Credence is amazed to see candles floating in the window. As they step inside, a man walks over to them.

“Ah Mr. Graves! Table for two, right this way.”

They sat at the table. Credence looked around the place, there were candles floating around along with various decorations. This place looked like a fancy sushi place but magical. The cards for their orders were shaped like various animals, chasing eachother around the table.  

Credence wasn’t sure where to even begin with his order, so he lets Graves decide. He’d only been out to dinner a few times, and then never somewhere nice like this. 

At the end of the evening Graves pays with some form of gold coins that Credence hadn’t seen before and they head back outside. 

“Where exactly are we?” Credence asks, realizing this place was completely unfamiliar to him. 

“Not too far from where you were before, except these magical places are well hidden, all over New York.”

“Oh.”

“I have to show you around some soon. Now, shall we?” Graves reached out his hand out to Credence. 

Looking around again, Credence takes in and they apparate back to the apartment. 

~~~

They return and go back to going about their things. Hoping the evening would take a different direction after that, but being too nervous to suggest anything, Credence sat down at the table, opening the laptop to work in some things. Graves goes to sit on the couch to read some things. He’s unbuttoned a few more buttons of that silk shirt. His glasses on, his hair falling out of it’s shape.

He was sitting there, working, looking irresistible. Credence can’t take this anymore, he has had enough. 

Credence walks over to him. First he takes the file out of the man’s hand, getting an odd look. He then goes to lean forward, placing one knee on the couch beside him. He takes Graves glasses off. Credence kisses him before he can protest. He places a hand on his shoulder leaning him back against the couch and sits in his lap.

Credence undoes the rest of the buttons of the shirt and slides it off Graves shoulders. He runs his hands across Graves’ shoulders, then his chest. He moves his hands down, reaching for the man’s belt.

But Graves still had his hands on Credence’s waist, not doing anything.

“Credence...” he gasps.

Credence stops.  

“What’s wrong? Is it-”

“No, nothing’s  _ wrong _ … I just want to be sure this is what you want.”

“Yes. Completely. Please.”

Waiting to hear that, Graves kisses Credence again, passionately, it’s as if something ignites within him. Graves moves his hands to unbutton Credence’s shirt, kissing his neck. 

Graves stands up, taking Credence with him, over to the bedroom. He lays Credence on the bed, Graves is kissing his neck again, one strong hand is undoing his pants. Credence melts away into the sheets.

~~~

It's already light outside when Graves wakes up. As soon as he realizes he gets off the bed, way too fast. He’s still a bit dizzy making his way out into the hallway, it takes him a minute to realize it was Saturday, he groans. It looks like Credence heard him. 

“Well good morning,” he say, heading toward him with a cup of coffee, handing it to him.

“Good, uh, morning” Graves says still confused. He takes the coffee and takes a sip “Fuck, this is good, what is this?”

“I worked at a coffee shop for a couple months, you had some things in the kitchen I wanted to try something different.” 

“It's far better than my magic coffee, why didn't you say something before?”

“Well you seem to enjoy making your magic coffee. Besides, you always seem to already be on your second or third coffee by the time I wake up” Credence jokes, but it was true. 

“Come back to bed.” Graves basically begged. 

“No work to do?”

“It’s Saturday, besides I’m trying to sort out my priorities.”

“Huh.”

“Please. Come back to bed.” Now he was really begging, but it seemed to work because Credence followed him back. 

They climbed back into the bed and under the covers. Graves wrapped his arms around Credence, pulling him in and kissing his neck. Credence just smiled and made an attempt to try to kiss Graves back.  

Months back, Graves dreaded the thought of Saturday mornings, he’d usually wake up early and spend the time working on leftover paperwork followed by trying and failing to catch up on sleep. This however, having Credence here with him, in his arms, is something he could get used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, and for the shorter chapter, I got a bit stuck, I will try to have the rest done on a weekly basis! 
> 
> If anyone is interested, I have another Graves/Credence fic, called "shadows and ghosts", it's set post-canon verse. It's a bit of a different writing style.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: [ doitforcredence](https://doitforcredence.tumblr.com) or [ the-night-painter](https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com)
> 
> UPDATE: 03/2018 - So.... You may have noticed...no updates in a while. At this point I can say that there will be no more. I'm going to leave this where it is, though there was going to be another major arch before the end.  
> New readers: Sorry.


End file.
